


Saying Goodbye

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"iantojjackh" prompted for the <i>alcoholic beverages</i> Theme: SGA, any, drink to the fallen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

In the privacy of her quarters with Toren asleep she had the luxury to mourn the man she hated as much as she cared for. While it had always been a set up, Michael had still been her friend and she had still cared for him. And she understood the betrayal he felt. Until the end she had tried to reason with him.

She insisted they recovered his body and gave it a burial, and put it down to hormones. With a drink in her hand, she looked out over the city. "I hope you are finally at peace Michael."


End file.
